


Caffeinated Owls

by Scarheart99789



Series: Bokuaka Week 2 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, I SWEAR THE SUMMARY IS A LIE IT'S FLUFFY, Kenma was also brought up, Kuroo is brought up but he's background noise, M/M, This one isn't angst god bless, once again hints at Akaashi playing violin because I need it in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarheart99789/pseuds/Scarheart99789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panic. That was all that seemed to be on Bokuto’s mind at the current moment.</p><p>(For the Bokuaka Week 2, Day 2: First Date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeinated Owls

**Author's Note:**

> guess who didn't write angst this time! iT WAS ME

Panic. That was all that seemed to be on Bokuto’s mind at the current moment.

“Bro! Oh my God bro what did I do with that shirt I picked out yesterday it’s gone!” He complained loudly as he ran out into the living room, earning a blank stare from his roommate, Kuroo.

After a moment of just staring each other down, the bedheaded man pointed back to Bokuto’s room, from which where they were currently the two of them could clearly see the specific owl shirt he had picked out for this very day some time last week. So, with a grin and a cheery “thanks bro!” he headed back into his room to hastily change into said shirt before grabbing his wallet and rushing out the door.

Last week was important. Well, today was too, but last week is why today is important. Bokuto had finally worked up the nerve to ask out one Akaashi Keiji, the most beautiful man he has ever met.

Bokuto is currently 22 and in his third year of university. He mainly got in for volleyball, but he also takes an animal behavior class, which he then ends up coming home each night to share as many new facts with his best friend as he can.

Akaashi is 21, and takes classes in math related things (Bokuto’s never been that good at math, so he couldn’t really tell you what in specific Akaashi learns in there) and also he learnt a few months back that the younger boy plays violin and used to play volleyball.

(He ended up dragging him into a mock practice match with him against Kuroo and his small, cat-eyed boyfriend Kenma. Akaashi should not look that good with knee pads. It just wasn’t fair.)

But last week, Friday to be specific (it was the next Sunday now) Bokuto had finally worked up the nerve to ask Akaashi to maybe come out to coffee with him. His response was a shy grin and an “of course I would, Bokuto-San” and he will fully admit going home that night to cry to Kuroo about how beautiful Akaashi was and how he wasn’t worthy.

(Kuroo agreed completely, and therefore he earned the punch to the gut.)

Now, Bokuto was standing outside the small coffee place they had agreed to meet, excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Akaashi to show up. Though he was normally late for most things, Bokuto had ended up showing up a good 10 minutes before they were supposed to meet, since he just couldn't contain his excitement. This was important and if he screwed this up he'd probably beat himself up about it for the rest of his life.

Upon seeing the black haired boy approach, he then began waving an arm enthusiastically, grinning brightly as Akaashi then ended up in a small jog to meet up sooner.

"Hey hey, Akaashi!" He greeted, loudly, ignoring the looks some other people gave him for yelling so suddenly. Though, Akaashi just smiled as he got closer, before then stopping just in front of him and fiddled slightly with the hem of his sleeve.

"Ah, hello Bokuto-San. I didn't expect you to be here already." Akaashi greeted, smiling prettily as Bokuto flushed brightly before trying to come up with some kind of excuse. After a moment, the smaller then gave a small giggle as the other continued to verbally stumble, before reaching out to gently place a hand on his arm. "It's fine, I'm flattered. Now, how about we head inside?" He suggested, wanting to get off the streets to where the could have at least the smallest bit more privacy.

Truth be told, this isn't exactly their first date. Though, the other times would be times they met up with Kuroo and Kenma over coffee or for studying and those didn't count since they didn't have the same meaning as this date. Or at least, that's what Bokuto claimed and he would stick with that idea.

They ordered; Bokuto getting the sweetest drink on the menu, and Akaashi ordering a black coffee, to which made Bokuto wince slightly. He had had black coffee once. Never again, he promised himself. Never again would he forgo the clearly necessary gift from God himself that was sugar. Then, after a stern insistence and then just flat out ignoring of Akaashi's protests, Bokuto paid for the drinks and made their way to a small booth where they could drink their drinks and talk in peace.

It was silent for a few minutes. Bokuto had no idea how to start up this conversation, and Akaashi seemed to be content with his sitting there. Just drinking his tea and watching as Bokuto fidgeted slightly with fond amusement. If he was going to be completely honest, Akaashi didn't really want to say anything at all. It was nice, just being able to sit here in silence with Bokuto. Just having him around seemed to be enough for him to be content.

Though, with that thought a blush then faintly broke out over Akaashi's cheeks, which made the other gasp slightly before leaning in, gold eyes alight with a sudden curiosity.

"Eh, Akaashi, what's the blush for? It makes you look extra pretty. What're you thinking about?" He questioned, making sure to keep his voice at least a little bit quieter than normal since after all they were inside, and he didn't want to embarrass Akaashi.

Okay maybe he did a little bit, but at the same time he wanted to keep all of his blushes to himself, so he'd hold back. He didn't like the thought of everyone else being able to see Akaashi like this.

Blinking in surprise and pulling back slightly, Akaashi averted his gaze to the side for a moment, taking a deep breath to compose himself before turning back to Bokuto. "Ah, I was just thinking that it's really nice to spend time with you. That," he paused for a moment, nose scrunching up slightly as he thought about his word choices before starting up again. "That it's nice to just be in your company. I wouldn't mind spending more time with you like this, Bokuto-San." He managed to get everything out with a steady voice, to which he was extremely thankful for. Though, the blush that instantly took over Bokuto's face was more than worth it.

Groaning slightly, Bokuto puled back and hide his face in his hands, halfheartedly complaining that "you can't just say cute things like that Akaashi it's not faaaaaair". After a moment of pouting to himself he moved his fingers to glance at the other again, and blinked in surprise at the small smile and, for lack of a better word, loving gaze that was fixed on him.

After a few more minutes they finished off their coffee and headed out, Bokuto instantly offering to walk Akaashi home. They agreed to another date later in the week, and the hug he got - as well as the shy kiss on the cheek that he isn't sure actually happened mostly convinced he imagined it - were definitely more than he expected to get out of taking the most beautiful man he's ever laid his eyes on out for a date.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got really distracted and started this at 11 at night sO I'M SORRY? THAT IT'S KINDA BAD? AND LIKE 10 MINUTES AWAY FROM MIDNIGHT?? I ONLY SPENT 50 MINUTES I COULD'VE SPENT THE WHOLE DAY UGH


End file.
